


wormy

by veniyuri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, im so sorry for this, pls dont take it seriously, worm!jongin, wormin.... if u will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veniyuri/pseuds/veniyuri
Summary: as a humble worm, jongin's heart is fragile.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	wormy

There's a beautiful flower living beyond the glass, and he holds a watering can as he showers his real flowers in the window sill with fake rain.

Jongin has been in love for as long as he can remember.

Granted his life is short and humble, and Minseok will outlive his love as easily as he will never notice it exists, but Jongin has never needed more than the feeling he gets when he inches up the wall and catches his daily glimpse of his crush. Sometimes he's lucky and the trek times itself perfectly with Minseok’s arrival. Those are the days he gets the full picture: sun on Minseok’s face, smile on his lips, fresh flowers to complete his image.

Sometimes Jongin sits and waits by the corner of the window until the sun goes down and he has to take the crawl of shame back to the ground. He's thought about living in Minseok’s flower pot, buried in the dirt and only having to poke his head through the surface to catch sight of the human. Except the regular water might flush him out, and even worse, Jongin doesn't know what he'd do if _Minseok_ flushed him out.

As a humble worm, Jongin’s heart is fragile. An impossible love weighs down his wiggly existence, but Minseok's rejecting him might crush it entirely.

Besides, all the effort it takes just to gaze at the man feels like a proud labor of love, and the uncertainty makes every moment more precious. If he were human, maybe he'd wish for more. He could hold Minseok’s hand, cuddle him on his couch, worry about whether it's rude to expect to be invited in or not. Then nervous when he actually is.

One thing he couldn't do though is stare into Minseok’s window intent and lovestruck every day. If Jongin were human, it'd be far too difficult to scale the wall like he does now.

But what if Minseok were a worm too? He'd lose his cute cat-like eyes, and most every physical defining feature that makes him Minseok, but the heart would still be there. Someone who cares diligently for such bright and vibrant flowers must be a wonderfully soft human being, and an even sweeter worm. They could burrow in the dirt together, and perhaps what passes through Jongin would find its way to Minseok too. As far as worms go, it strikes him as an intimate gesture; a piece of him in his beloved and their natural role upheld graciously.

The most beautiful flowers would grow from Minseok and Jongin’s soil, he thinks.

But dreams shroud themselves in a rosy mist and impossibility, and Jongin has to wake up. He can't live in Minseok's flower pot, but his little green body inches up the rim in a bold move to see if maybe he'll be noticed.

The sun is setting, and Jongin with a head bloated by hopes and expectations prepares to make his trip downwards when the window opens and Minseok appears like an angel glowing under the orange haze of sunset.

He waters his flowers as usual, humming to himself softly, before he abruptly stops and looks down.

“Oh! An inch worm,” he says, and then smiles right at Jongin.

Jongin could die on the spot and only be filled with gratitude that death held off until this very moment. His life, quite possibly, is defined by these few precious seconds of man meets worm.

Then, with the nonchalance of a human who doesn't notice his own worth, doesn't know how reverently Jongin looks upon him, Minseok holds out his finger and Jongin would cry tears of disbelief if he had the tear ducts to. He wiggles onto Minseok's hand, and for a second the smile reserved for flowers is directed at him.

“Hey there little guy, aren't you cute?” Minseok giggles, and it's more beautiful than bird songs at dawn. Jongin could listen to it every day.

“Minseok, would you love me if I was a worm?” Jongin croaks from his bed, causing his boyfriend to pause before carefully nudging the small green inchworm off his finger and onto a flower.

He presses a fresh damp cloth to Jongin’s forehead, and Jongin sighs at a combination of the cool relief and Minseok’s gentle hand.

“Jongin what are you talking about?” he asks, like a parent quizzing a child.

“Would you love me… even if I was a worm?”

Minseok looks down at him, then wrinkles his nose.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you'd be a worm.”

Jongin, with his functioning tear ducts, sheds a tear of solidarity as Minseok checks his temperature again.

**Author's Note:**

> I deliriously wrote this on a plane and its not the update the xiukai tag deserves but it is all i have to offer while i work off my jetlag orz


End file.
